The invention relates to an arrangement for the carrying out of examinations by means of an optotype mask illuminated from the rear.
The testing of eyesight is becoming increasingly important. The large percentage of people who are not aware of their poor sight is well known. The effects thereof are various and extend from reduced safety in traffic to overstress when working at a video screen. The detection of impairment in sight is particularly important for children of school and primary school age. Here mass examinations can provide help.
Mass examinations are very expensive as long as a highly qualified examiner (a doctor) must carry out the entire examination himself. Accordingly, great efforts are being made to develop these examinations as partially or fully automated eye tests. Certain viewing functions can actually be carried out automatically without the presence of an examiner. The test can adaptatively adapt itself to the decision response (answers) of the test subject, and in this connection the equipment can be developed in such a manner that the course of the testing is determined automatically by a predetermined program. The eye-test examining device, on the other hand, should also make it possible for the eyesight tests to be effected in traditional manner by the Examiner (doctor).